This invention relates to a process for the protection of a food against oxidation and to the use of vanillin for this purpose.
Vanillin is known for its strong flavouring power. It is thus used in known manner as an agent for flavouring foods, such as creams, ice creams or chocolates for example.
It is also known that certain fat-soluble derivatives of vanillin, particularly certain vanillyl acylamides, may be used for the protection of foods against oxidation.
However, it has never been proposed to use vanillin as such for the protection of foods against oxidation. This is because vanillin shows hardly any solubility in fats.